悪ノ王国〜Evils Kingdom〜 (Aku no Oukoku 〜Evils Kingdom〜)
Background "悪ノ王国〜Evils Kingdom〜" is mothy's sixth Vocaloid album. The album includes a booklet which goes deep into the complex chronology of mothy's series denominated The Evillious Chronicles. Preceding and succeeding albums Natucomi1 4a.jpg|悪食娘コンチータ（改） Mothy's greed album.jpg|悪徳のジャッジメント ～a court of greed～ Tracklist Documents in CD Booklet In the booklet that came with the album, there are five pages which told the history of the first three songs, Project MA, and the background of the Evillious region. Note: Mistranslations may be present. The Prelude (MA) The prelude is found on the back of the booklet and is above the tracklist. *Welcome to the "Theater in the Forest". *I wonder, should I say "Nice to meet you," or "Long time no see?" *...Really, how do you do, children. *I was once called "Ma". *Surely you have heard the rumors? *The "rumors" of a hidden theater with a treasure. *First, let me say that these rumors are not true. *If you came here to see this treasure, *Then on the contrary, leave quickly, I implore you. *If you did not ... *Would it really be that difficult to stay and watch? *At first, in the land of Evillious, a few events have happened; *there is one of the life of Ma, the lonely Magi... *But I'll only tell a little bit. *These works will be shown, and today there are fifteen parts. *I wonder if you would like them? The First Three Songs Three inserts depicting the Original Sin Trilogy. Moonlit Bear *"Original sin" *~The primordial sin~ *This forest has been called the "The Forest of Held" ... *There was a married couple of wood carving craftsmen living here. *The girl's name is Eve, Eve Moonlit. Her husband's name is Adam, Adam Moonlit. *In the forest, she committed "the evil sins" *Living with her loving husband, she only had one desire, one wish she prayed would be granted. *However, because of the accident that killed the their two children, she began to Envy the happiness of others. *Then it became Wrath. She Desired to obtain what she had lost. *And in her Hunger, she took the fruits. *This became the very beginning of the story. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night *"Cause and Effect" *~Karmic Retribution~ *The twins were led by their parents into the forest. *A boy and a girl. *Not knowing where they're going, only walking on without end. *In the moonlit night. *Step into this story. The names of the twins, if you search in books, *In the end, they will not be found, *Because the truth about them was completely concealed by their adoptive parents. *Now, they kept on going. The reason, interestingly enough, is completely unknown. *From the beginning, did they really exist or not? Chrono Story *"Life" *The Two Twins. *Looking toward the house that burned bright, within their eyes was the reflection of what? *They freed the seven and vanished. *The Magi Ma. *She who is now named "Elluka Clockworker". *During the Disaster two years ago, they had lost it all, and gained eternal "Life". *The forest deity ... Something that close friend, "The Held Tree", asked them is to pick "Life" right now and collect the sins. *Since then, nearly a thousand years have passed, but they still have the request to do, and it still causes their hearts suffering. Evillious Chronicles The last and biggest of the documents, called the Evillious Chronicles, is here (Vietnamese). It mentions "Marigold" and "MA", as well as other things that have been seen already. Marigold is mentioned at the very end of the Gobanme no Pierrot PV. MA is mentioned in the PV for Judgment of Corruption. This file also makes some previously ambiguous songs canon, like Recollective Musicbox, which also features MA. The "dots" seem to indicate songs. I count about 10 songs that are not out yet, give or take a few. Evilliouschronicles-part1.jpg|'Evillious Chronicles' document. Part 1 (in Vietnamese) Evilliouschronicles-part2.jpg|'Evillious Chronicles' document. Part 2 (in Vietnamese Part One of the Evillious Chronicles (001-480) *'001'・Event Eve Moonlit Commits Kidnapping and Murder (The Origin of the "Original Sin"). *In the Held forest of the Kingdom of Elphegort, Eve Moonlit kidnapped two twins (at that time one year old), then killed their mother. *'013'・The Fire Disaster in Levianta. *Ma directed the Department of National Research in Levianta Kingdom; her laboratory's techniques, generated legal problems. *Ma directed the fall of Levianta kingdom. The huge explosion affected even the neighboring countries. *'014'・After the event that don't have any cause in Levianta the previous year, the kingdom of Elphegort suffers famine, epidemics, and disease; the problem becomes severe. *・In the Held Forest, a husband and wife, who were wood crafters by trade, were killed. *Eve Moonlit, along with her husband, were killed by their adopted twin children. *'015'・The Origin of the "Seven Deadly Sins" *Two twin children scattered the "Seven Deadly Sins" throughout the world. *The Held Forest's Guardian, the "Held Tree", asks a favor of Elluka Clockworker(Ma) to find the "Deadly Sins". *'136'・The Venomania Event. *In the Beelzenian Empire, in the region of Asmodean, incidental event many women go missing because of Sateriasis Venomania. *This self-ravaged realm, became an international issue, even towards the royal women in the neighboring countries. *'137'・Sateriasis Venomania, was unexpectedly killed by an aristocrat named Kachess. *For this, the sins of Kachess are no longer mentioned in imperial Beelzenia . *Elluka Clockworker gains access to a victim of the Venomania Event—Lukana Octo, and, using the "Body Swap Technique," entered her body. *'212'・Asmodean Independence. *Asmodean gains independence from the Empire of Beelzenia *'301'・Leviantan Reconstruction. *Divine Levianta (the Magic Kingdom Levianta was lead by Ma once) undergoes national construction. *'325'・"The girl that eat human" Conchita goes missing. *In the Conchita Territory of the Beelzenian Empire, there lived a warlord, Banica Conchita who was said to be a cannibal. *There are also people who say that Conchita came to a bad end. The Beelzenian Empire asked Elluka Clockworker to investigate the mystery *But after that, Banica goes missing, the investigate had to stop *'399'・Lucifenian Reconstruction *In the Beelzenian Empire, the Lucifenian territories campaign for Independence. *Lucifenia the First ascends to the throne and leads the national construction of the Kingdom of Lucifenia. *'480~'・Elluka Clockworker becomes a subordinate of Lucifenian King Arth I. *・Lucifenia gains territories. *Lucifenia Kingdom, announcement declares war on neighboring countries. Gradually gain territory. *To this Beelzenia Empire declared war on the Kingdom of Lucifenia and Beelzenia gradually lost power. Part Two of the Evillious Chronicles (490-999) *'490~'・Activities of the Three Heroes *Beelzenia lost part of its territory in the south - Evagrius. *The three subordinates of Lucifenia Arth the first, devoted to the Foundation country Lucifenia, are known as the "Three Heroes" (Leonhart, Mariam and Elluka). *'499'-Elluka Clockworker chooses Gumillia at the Millennium Tree (Tree of Held) as an apprentice. *'500'・Lucifenia attacks Elphegort. *Lucifenia Kingdom launches a surprise attack on Elphegort. *・Lucifenian Revolution *In Lucifenia Kingdom, Princess Riliane d'Autriche arrogantly opposes the nation. *The daughter of Leonhart, Germaine Avadonia, led the revolution against her. *Riliane was executed during the revolution. *Elluka Clockworker gives the "Venom Sword" to the great merchant Keel Freesis. *'611'・The Battle of Marigold Plateau. *??? *'842'・Elluka Clockworker approaches tailor Kayo Sudou in the Eastern country. *She enters into Kayo's body through the "Body Swap" and takes "Kayo's Scissors". *・Kayo Sudou's homicidal rampage. *In the East, Kayo Sudou commits murder. *'878'・Aishikeru Treaty signed *Marlon, Levianta, Elphegort, Lucifenia, the 4 countries united under one, the USE (United States of Evillious). *'978・EVILS COURT' *The evil USE judge Gallerian Marlon's wife and daughter died in a crash. *'980'・The Magi "Ma" and Gallerian Marlon got together and spoke about the Sin Fragments. *'982・EVILS THEATER' *Marlon Gallerian built a small, small theater in the Held Tree's Forest. *'983'・Rebellion of Levianta *Gallerian Marlon pardons Tony Ausdin's unforgivable crime because of a bribe. When they found out the truth, Tony and Gallerian were killed. *"Ma" takes up the treasures of Gallerian Marlon. He takes the sin fragments, the "Glass of Conchita", the "Marlon Spoon," and the "Four Mirrors of Lucifenia" *'990・EVILS FOREST' *In the Held Tree's Forest, rumors spread of a living theater that holds the treasure of Gallerian Marlon. *Those who set foot in the Held Tree's Forest never return. *'999・END' External Links Official Unofficial }} Navigation Category:Albums Category:Japanese albums Category:Albums featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Albums featuring KAITO Category:Albums featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Albums featuring Kagamine Len Category:Albums featuring Megurine Luka Category:Albums featuring Camui Gackpo Category:Albums featuring MEIKO Category:Albums featuring GUMI Category:Albums featuring Derivatives Category:Evillious Chronicles series